


at taming wild ones you're a bird

by Nokomis



Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: The last thing Selina expected to find when she went after the Ripper was a family.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	at taming wild ones you're a bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutterZoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterZoi/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! Huge thanks to my lovely beta, without whom this would have been a mess. <3

For the first few days after, smoke filled Gotham’s streets so thickly that it was like daylight never arrived. The chaos was complete; the curfew was more restrictive than ever, and polite society holed themselves up in their homes. 

“Stay with them,” Bruce had told her before embarking on the delicate mission of breaking back into prison, hopefully unnoticed. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was meant to be protector or the protected, and normally she would have argued the point, but the three orphans were watching them carefully. She recognized the sharp-shouldered stance of the middle one, the way he was gearing himself up to flee, and she found herself unwilling to give him a reason to try.

So Selina found herself in Bruce Wayne’s townhouse alone with a butler and three rapscallions, somehow charged with keeping the peace. Alfred prepared a meal once they had settled and washed the worst of the ash from their faces, and Selina dove into it as eagerly as the boys, finding herself quite famished now that the action had reached its conclusion.

The boys shared their names with her -- Dick, Jason and Timmy -- and she shared an abbreviated summary of the events with them in return. Jason was the one to watch -- his eyes darted around the room as though he were cataloging anything of worth -- and Selina should probably discourage him from attempting to rob Bruce blind, but she thought Bruce might find it amusing. 

Dick was a natural performer, and Selina wondered vaguely if he might want to join her show one day. 

One day.

She stood up abruptly. “I have to go,” she said and hurried out of the dining room, ignoring Alfred’s exclamation as she left.

*

“Selina.”

She stilled, then continued to write. She was composing a letter to the orphanage, offering her continued support. That was more important than the man in her room. She signed her name with a flourish at the end of the letter and looked up.

“Bruce.” 

He stood in the shadows near the open window, as though that was where he was most comfortable. “I see you’re free again.”

“Finally.” He took a step forward. “The boys said that you left rather abruptly.”

“Had things to do,” Selina said lightly. Bruce gave her a look that clearly said he wasn’t buying what she was selling. Selina sighed, running a finger along the edge of her desk. “I’ve been alone a long time, Bruce.”

“As have I.” 

“Yes, but I’ve been alone by choice. And then this happened…” she gestured between them, at all the things unspoken between them, “and then suddenly I was in your house alone with your orphans and I was thinking… I was thinking about the future.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Bruce’s voice was gentle, like he understood why she would run from the future. “And I don’t want to presume, but… I hope that my future includes you.”

“Apparently I hope that, too,” Selina replied wryly. “I found myself sitting at breakfast with three orphans and was thinking about the eldest’s future showmanship potential.”

Bruce blinked, surprised for the first time. “Is that why you left? The boys?”

“I like being on my own,” Selina said. “Despite what the society ladies say about women like me, I don’t crave a husband and children. And the fact that thinking about taking Dick on as part of the show felt so natural… It scared me.”

Bruce’s smile was wry. “They scare me, too. I’ve always avoided the traditional family life, too. It felt… unattainable.”

Selina nodded, knowing that feeling far too intimately. 

“I spent so long keeping the secret,” Bruce said. His gaze was direct, though his voice was soft enough that she knew the effort the words took. “Having so many people now know… It’s strangely liberating. I feel like any number of previously impossible things are now possible.”

***

Selina paused on the doorstep of Bruce’s townhouse, then squared her shoulders and knocked firmly. She had made her decision -- she was far too drawn to Bruce to run away now, and besides, running had never been Selina’s chosen modus operandi.

Alfred opened the door, and the eyebrow he lifted at her spoke volumes. Selina was starting to get where Bruce’s nonverbal expressiveness came from. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” she replied, sweeping into the foyer as if she’d been invited. “I’m assuming Bruce is still sleeping?”

“He had quite the evening, yes,” Alfred confirmed. Selina wondered how much amusement he got at hinting at Bruce’s supposed depravities when the truth was far more bizarre. A rich man engaging in sexual exploits was horribly mundane, truly, despite the way she’d seen people pretend to be aghast at Bruce’s reputation. Bruce’s drive for justice and his real nocturnal activities, though… _That_ was something both shocking and admirable.

“Maybe I ought to make myself a costume, too,” Selina said idly, thinking of the terror and thrill she’d felt when playing bait for Jack the Ripper. She thought of the circus, and the ease of motion the performers had in their tight costumes, and smiled.

“I really ought to discourage that,” Alfred said, then leaned in conspiratorially. “But I find the thought of Master Bruce having a companion in his nightly endeavors to be rather reassuring.”

Alfred was much more than just a butler. Selina knew that from the softness in Bruce’s tone when he spoke of him, the same as when he’d mentioned Sister Leslie. “How long have you worked here?”

“Since Master Bruce’s parents were first wed,” Alfred said. “I was charged with his upbringing, after the tragedy.”

That rather nicely explained the unorthodox power dynamic between Bruce and his butler.

“You did a fine job,” Selina said, knowing few had probably told him so. Then she beamed at him. “I imagine Bruce has always been difficult. Any notable stories?”

“Volumes worth,” Alfred replied with a twitch of his upper lip. “But none suitable for the foyer. Shall I wake Master Bruce?”

“I didn’t come to see him,” Selina said. “ Are the boys around?”

“They’re doing their lessons,” Alfred replied, “but I’m sure they could tear themselves away from their studies.”

“I’ll go to them,” Selina said. “No need to abandon their education for the likes of me.”

Alfred led the way into the library. She noticed he didn’t ask why she wanted to see the boys; she supposed he knew that he’d find out eventually anyway. Dick and Timmy were sitting on opposite sides of a table, both scowling at books. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Alfred sighed. “Mister Todd, if you would kindly remove yourself from the shelf.”

“No.” The belligerent voice came from above; after a moment Selina found him perched atop one of the corner shelves, mostly hidden in the shadows. 

Truly, it was remarkable, how like Bruce he could be. Or, rather, Batman. Selina chose to ignore the clearly ongoing issue and moved to the table where the other two boys were still reading. 

Well, trying to read. Timmy was kicking his feet and scowling as Dick read aloud a history in a clear, strong voice. Selina took the chair next to Timmy and picked up his book. It was simpler than the tome Dick was reading, but it was clearly frustrating Timmy.

“Can I?” she whispered, glancing conspiratorially around before sliding the book in front of her. Timmy crossed his arms over his chest but nodded. She started to read, tracing along the page with one finger to show Timmy which word she was on, and she was rewarded with a small smile. It was clear once she got started that Timmy was intelligent, as he immediately grasped the concepts at hand. She would bet that he was going to flourish under Alfred’s tutelage, eventually. 

She finished the page while Alfred was still arguing with Jason about proper seating, and she asked Timmy, “Want to get out of here for a bit?”

His eyebrows shot up, but he nodded, following close. 

They walked the city, Timmy remaining quiet as Selina offered commentary on places she’d been, people she’d met, food she’d tasted. She bought him a pastry that he ate in tiny, bird-like nibbles, to savor the sweetness for as long as possible.

They were nearly back to Bruce’s when Timmy finally spoke up. “Why are you being nice to me?”

She saw the hope in his eyes, and stopped right there on the sidewalk, crouching to meet his gaze. “I’m not trying to be your mother, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not the type. But… I remember what it was like, and people helped me out. Helped me become something more than an orphan without a place in the world.” Sister Leslie had tried to do the same for these boys, and Selina swallowed hard, thinking of her. 

“Bruce is doing that,” Timmy said uncertainly.

“Bruce is doing wonders,” Selina agreed. “I just… I want to get to know you. To help.”

Timmy nodded, and resumed walking towards Bruce’s. Selina trailed behind, feeling somehow like she’d disappointed the boy.

*

“Timmy says you think we stand a chance. Y’know. Of making something of ourselves.” 

Selina paused midway across the foyer. She’d thought it was late enough -- or, more accurately, early enough -- that none of the boys would see her, but of course Jason kept his own schedule.

She resisted the urge to smooth her hair as she turned slowly, thankful that she’d taken the time to fully dress, rather than pulling on the minimal number of layers to maintain decency on the ride home. “Of course you do. you’ve been taken in by the richest man in town. I hardly think he’d let you starve.”

“He’ll get bored of having charity cases around soon enough,’ Jason replied. He leaned against the parlor door frame, and Selina wondered what exactly the boy had been up to so late. The only thing that kept her from asking was the certainty that Jason would turn the same question back on her, and while she chose to avoid lying to the boys, she had no desire to discuss that particular topic with children.

“I’ve seen a lot of charity cases,” Selina said, mimicking Jason’s body language and leaning against the opposite doorframe. “Been one, too. No one ever gave me a room in a place like this.” Bruce cares, is what she wanted to say. Bruce is already thinking of you as more than just a boy that works here, but rather, as a son. 

But those were things he’d have to hear from Bruce himself.

Jason scoffed, looking around. “You know this isn’t even his only house? Alfred took me with him out to this fucking _manor_ he owns outside the city. It made this place look like the slums.”

Selina hadn’t been inside Wayne Manor herself, but she’d seen it. Jason’s assessment was correct. “Yes, but this is where he lives, and he wants you here.”

“For now.” Jason’s lip curled up, and Selina could tell that he was thinking of previous homes that had vanished as quickly as they’d materialized. “Then we’re right back out on the street, and it’ll be worse than before.”

“Why, because now you know how things can be?” Selina asked. She gestured around. “You’re looking at things wrong.”

“I don’t think so,” Jason replied.

“You don’t need money to be a part of society,” Selina said, as though she were imparting a great secret. “You need _connections_. And I can’t imagine a quicker way to get them than as the ward of one of the richest men in the country.”

Jason blinked. 

“Let them see you. Let them learn your name. Go to their schools, make nice with their entitled sons, and use that to keep yourself from ever having to beg or steal again. Make them _owe_ you.” Selina strode across the hall, looked the boy straight in the eye. “And once they can’t push you easily aside… That’s when you can change things for the ones out there who aren’t so lucky.”

She could see the same determination that had led her out of the orphanage and into the spotlight settling on Jason’s shoulders as he took in her words. He nodded once, eyes distant, before hurrying up the stairs with barely a look back at her.

She let herself out the front door with a warm feeling curling through her chest.

Her townhouse felt cold and empty when she arrived, and she hovered uncomfortably just inside the door for a long moment, wondering when it was, exactly, that this had ceased to feel like home.

*

She stayed away for a full week, then another. Every few days Alfred would send one of the boys to her door to request she come for dinner. She told Dick that she was working on her show, she told Jason that she couldn’t just come every time her name was called, and she couldn’t even look Timmy in the eye as she said she had a prior engagement.

It wasn’t even a lie, not really, but she could feel the sadness radiating off Timmy. She wasn’t sure if it was entirely her absence, or if it was what he thought she was doing to Bruce’s heart. 

Bruce himself only showed in the dead of night, oft times with a wound that needed attending to. Selina was equally likely to throw bandages in his direction and tell him to fix his own damn self, or to patch him up while prodding indelicately at his wound and informing him that he needed to take better care of himself. Either way tended to end in an embrace, be it impassioned or sweet, and Selina hated how much Bruce understood her.

She was careful to keep her new costume hidden in a spare room, because Bruxe always saw too much. Understood too much about her. 

She missed that, when he wasn’t around.

She stayed away long enough to see that she could live a life without them, but that it would be an act of cowardice -- she missed them, dearly. She wasn’t meant to be their mother, but she could see all the ways she could help them, and right now, she was doing the opposite.

Selina Kyle refused to be a coward.

She didn’t wait for an invitation, but simply arrived at the Wayne townhouse for dinner the following evening. Alfred had set a fine table, as always, and the boys were clean and mostly presentable. Bruce’s expression when he looked up and saw her made something in her heart clench, and Selina offered no apologies. She smiled at him, and took the empty chair next to Dick as Alfred brought out another plate. 

The boys spoke endlessly as they ate -- about their lessons and how terrible they were, about how uncomfortable their fancy new clothes were, about how Bruce had bought them too many things, and how they wanted to give the excess to the other orphans. They ate off fine china with silverware, and nothing disappeared up a sleeve. 

A thousand questions came Selina’s direction, of which she could only answer a handful, but that seemed to be enough. But she saw the way Dick’s eyes lit up when she mentioned the circus, and she remembered a handsome, blue-eyed young man she’d watched perform on the trapeze a lifetime ago, and she wondered.

When the meal was done, Dick began to clear away the dishes. With Alfred sufficiently distracted with dessert, she stayed behind to help him, working in silence until he spoke up.

It didn’t take long. Dick had an effusive personality; Selina wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to hide it so well on the streets. 

“I’m glad you came back.” She was surprised by the quick dart of arms around her waist before he returned to stacking plates. “Jason and Timmy really missed you.”

“Sometimes you have to take some time to yourself, to figure out what you’re going to allow yourself to become,” Selina replied. Dick’s shoulders squared up, and she knew she’d hit the nail on the head. 

“I’m real grateful to Bruce,” he said, “but…” He unstacked the pile of plates, then restacked them carefully. “Jason told me what you said. About fitting in to get ahead. And I don’t see myself doing that.”

Selina couldn’t see it, either. Dick had a goodness to him that would disappear if he chose to use others. 

“And Timmy, he’s so little. This is going to become him, you know? This life. He probably won’t even remember the life out there, if this all works out.” Dick sounded happy about that. Jason wouldn’t have. 

“And where does that leave you?” Selina asked, seeing where this was going.

Dick nodded. “I keep thinking that maybe I should just go. Leave them here, let them become something great.”

“You really think they’d let that happen?” Selina asked. “They’re your family, Dick.”

There was that downcast look again. Selina knew in that moment that Dick remembered his birth family.

“How did you become a performer?” It wasn’t an answer to her question, but the longing in the words let her know her instincts had been right. Dick was born for the center stage, and she decided then and there she’d give it to him. 

“Hard work and little sleep,” she replied. “You up for that?”

His smile was brighter than her stage lights. “Absolutely.”

Dick gathered the last of the plates and hurried them to the kitchen, leaving her standing alone in the dining room.

She glanced at hall entrance, and Bruce was there, watching her with a softness in his eyes that Selina dared not name. “How long have you been there, Bat?”

“Long enough. What exactly are you and my boy planning?” he asked.

“The future.”

*

A whip crack in the night, and she got the satisfaction of seeing Batman startled. 

“I’m changing up my show,” she said once she’d landed beside him, boots gripping comfortably to the rooftop. Her new costume was far more comfortable than what she wore on stage, though more form-fitting, and the pants made keeping up with Bruce easier.

“You’re keeping the dancing, I assume,” Bruce said, though she could tell he was curious.

She let the silence drape over them, leaving him in suspense for a few minutes. The city sparkled in front of them, a thousand lamps in a thousand windows. 

“I am. But I need a new song,” she finally said. She’d meant the wild women song to be a homage to her unusual life and upbringing, but now it felt more like a challenge. She had some ideas -- incorporating more of the circus, and bringing in others, not just the dancing girls. Making it something all of Gotham would want to come marvel at. All of New England, even. 

“I know you’ll shock them all in brand new ways,” Bruce said, voice fond and gentle, despite the fact that he wore his Batman suit.

“Always,” Selina promised.


End file.
